minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Java Edition Version History
This page is a changelog of all Java Edition versions, from Classic to official release and beyond. This page is still a work-in-progress, but feel free to contribute. Pre-classic Classic Indev Infdev Alpha 'Alpha 1.0.0 - Alpha 1.0.17' Alpha 1.0.0 Released June 30, 2010 ;Changes: *Set spawn Y chords to 64 if at or below 0 *Changes to rendering ''Alpha 1.0.1 ''Released July 3, 2010 ;Additions: *Added the iron door *Lever *Oak pressure plate *Redstone Dust *Redstone Ore *Redstone Torch *Stone button *Stone pressure plate ;Changes: *The cobblestone stairs inventory model is now 3D *Changed the oak door inventory texture *The oak stairs inventory model is now 3D *Improved the mob AI *Sheep can now regrow wool *Caves can be much bigger *Coal ore veins now vary in size *Signs can now be placed on the sides of blocks Alpha 1.0.1_01 Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a Linux mouse bug 'Alpha 1.0.2' Changes unknown. Released between July 3 and July 6, 2010. 'Alpha 1.0.2_01' Released July 6, 2010 Changes: *Redstone torches now only send redstone signals into blocks above or next to them *Redstone dust no longer connects through solid blocks diagonally down *Minor changes to the redstone texture *Redstone no longer breaks when stepped on *Activated redstone now gives off particles 'Alpha 1.0.2_02' Released on July 6, 2010 Additions: *Added a "Loading texture" debug string, possibly for skins Changes: *Changed some code pertaining to world info *Comparators will now only signal blocks above or right next to them *Redstone will no longer connect through solid blocks diagonally *Minor changes to redstone 'Alpha 1.0.3' Released July 7, 2010 ;Additions: *Added hostile mob sounds *Added ambient cave sounds ;Changes *Mob pathfinding has been improved on hills *More convincing mob idling behavior, stand still more often looking at their surroundings *Mojang logo replaced 'Alpha 1.0.4' Released July 9, 2010 ;Additions: *Added snow *Added ice *Added snowfall *Added water turning to ice when exposed to snowfall *Added a thin layer of snow forming when a block is exposed to snowfall ;Changes: *"Red Ore Dust" is renamed to "Redstone Dust" *"Red Ore" is renamed to "Redstone Ore" *"Red Ore Torch" is renamed to "Redstone Torch" *Removed chest model from minecarts Bugs Fixes(2): *Fixed a bug in the mob spawning code. *Players should no longer suffocate from riding through a 2 block tall area in a minecart 'Alpha 1.0.5' Additions: *Added snowballs *Added Snow Blocks Changes: *Signs no longer need an air block above them to be placed *Game no longer saves on crashes *Snow no longer goes through glass Bug Fixes(2): *Fixed building on snow bug *Fixed ice rendering bug 'Alpha 1.0.6' Additions: *Added boats *Added Cacti *Players take 3 1/2 hearts when breaking a cactus *Players take 1/2 heart when standing on top of them *Re-Added large trees Changes: *Items are only seen being held in 3rd person *Animals only spawn on grass *Snowballs stack up to 16 *Thrown snowballs don't disappear *Snow blocks only take 4 snowballs now, not 9 *Leaves don't disappear Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed snow falling through snow blocks 'Alpha 1.0.7' Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed players sometimes getting stuck 'Alpha 1.0.8' Additions: *Added cows *Cows drop 0–2 leather *Added leather Changes: *Leather armor now is crafted with leather, rather than wool *Renamed cloth/wool armor to leather armor 'Alpha 1.0.9' Changes: *Changed the cow sound *Changed the animation of humans and players to leave out the arms flailing Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a stuttering bug 'Alpha 1.0.10' Additions: *Added survival multiplayer support #The only server is Mojang's server #Players need a private invite to join Changes: *Renamed "Milti player" to "Multiplayer" on the title screen 'Alpha 1.0.11' Additions: *Sugar cane will grow next to water *Added sugar cane *Added paper *Paper can be crafted from sugar cane. *Added books *Books can be crafted with paper *Bookshelves now have a recipe(6 wood planks and 3 books) *Added clay blocks *Added clay *Clay blocks generate underwater *Clay is dropped from clay blocks *Added bricks *Smelting clay to get bricks *Added the bricks block (reintroduced with new texture) *Craft the bricks block with bricks *Added slimes *When a slime dies, it will split into more slimes *Added the slimeball (no use) *The smallest slimes drop slimeballs Changes: *Milk can now be gotten by right clicking a cow with a bucket to "milk" it *Changed the cactus texture *Cacti now only do damage if a mob actually comes into contact with it *Cacti can now only be placed on sand *Updated the terrain generator *Shovels now destroy snow layers instantly 'Alpha 1.0.12' Additions: *Slimes now have sound effects Changes: *Huge slimes no longer spawn naturally *Multiplayer progress: #Fixed memory leak #Fixed lightning bug #Made render distance a server-side option #Added maximum player option #Chat will now word wrap Bug Fixes(3): *Big slimes no longer spawn in peaceful *Fixed slime targeting and attacking *Fixed font colors Bugs: *Every splash displayed in this version is "missingno" 'Alpha 1.0.13' Changes: *The slime's texture is changed *The client now checks if two instances of the game try to save to the same level, and quits if it is doing so *Multiplayer progress: #The arm no longer gets stuck if is disabled while moving Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a crash related to lightning 'Alpha 1.0.14' Additions: *Added chickens *Added the jukebox *Added eggs *Added music discs *Added placeable minecart with furnace and chest Changes: *Cows have a new texture *3 new ambiance music pieces *The tip of an arrow is now made with flint , not iron ingots *Players can now only jump 2 blocks horizontally, not 3 'Alpha 1.0.15' Additions: *Added an "arm swinging" animation(visible in 3rd person and multiplayer) Changes: *New fire behavior *Lava now sets blocks on fire *Players can now enter other server IPs other than Mojang's server IP Bug fixes(1): *Fixed the "M" in the title screen 'Alpha 1.0.16' Additions: *Added server commands *Added online authenticating for servers Changes: *Support for more records *Made the server save the terrain more frequently 'Alpha 1.0.17' Additions: *Added fences *Added spider jockeys *Added slimes, chickens, and pigs to multiplayer Changes: *Working day/night cycle in multiplayer *Milk buckets can be emptied by drinking the milk *Third person view is centered again *Right clicking on usable blocks makes your arm swing to match the third person animation for right clicking *Chickens no longer take fall damage and now slowly glide down using their wings Bug fixes(2): *Fixed problems with doors on servers *Fixed torches going on the wrong walls on servers ''Alpha 1.1.0 - 1.1.2 'Alpha 1.1.0' 'Additions:' *Added compasses *Added server side inventory 'Changes:' *Saves player's location upon disconnect *Experimental switch to turn on hostile mobs on servers *Lava buckets can be used to smelt 100 items *Clay is more common in the world generation 'Bug Fixes(2):' *Chests, signs, and furnaces now work on multiplayer *Torches can no longer be placed on leaves , but only with fancy graphics 'Alpha 1.1.1' 'Additions:' *Added sneaking *Added new paintings *Added ability to change mouse sensitivity *Added sliders to change volume *Added the fishing rod 'Changes:' *Option to toggle the debug menu in the options has been replaced with ** + reloads all web-loaded resources *Smother day to night & night to day transitions 'Bug Fixes(5):' *Fixed bug with furnaces in multiplayer *Infinite snowball glitch fixed *Solid snow blocks only drop four snowballs *Fishing rods no longer crash servers *Bad commands from players no longer crashes servers 'Alpha 1.1.2' 'Bug Fixes(2):' *Attempted to fix a bug involving sounds. *Gray screen bug is fixed. Alpha 1.2.0 - Alpha 1.2.6 'Alpha 1.2.0' 'Additions:' *Added the nether dimension *Added netherrack *Added soul sand *Added glowstone *Added pumpkins *Added the jack o'lantern *Added nether portals *Added ghasts *Added zombie pigmen *Added clocks *Added glowstone dust *Added Raw Fish *Added Cooked fish *New terrain generator *Added Fishing *New music tracks 'Changes:' *Higher lighting values are required the deeper they are to keep mobs from spawning *Stairs, crafting tables, chests, and furnaces now face the same direction as the player when placed *Creepers have new sounds *Grass and leaves are now darker in shade *Sunrise now creates a red glow at the horizon *Pressing hides the HUD and the view model from the person's view. In third person mode, pressing will create a view looking back at the player's own face 'Removed:' *Removed winter mode 'Bug Fixes(4):' *Bug fixes in multiplayer: #Redstone performance updated #Door animation fixed #Several performance bugs fixed #Rails no longer cause a crash 'Alpha 1.2.1' 'Changes:' *Reverted to old mob spawning code *Leaves particle colors now reflect the biome instead of having the "grayscale" texture 'Bug Fixes(4):' *Signs on the sides of cacti no longer crash the game *Fixed the player getting stuck in the top of the world in multiplayer *Optimized CPU usage for mob spawning *Music now plays in multiplayer 'Alpha 1.2.2' 'Additions:' *Added the option for no animals on servers *Added support for more animation settings 'Changes:' *Lava flows further in the Nether *Main menu now contains the texture pack selection menu for easy texture pack switching, replacing the "play tutorial level" button *It now takes longer for the "took too long to log in" screen to appear when connecting to a server 'Bug Fixes(14):' *Players and mobs on fire, in lava, or next to cacti no longer spam sound effects *Getting hit with a higher damage while recovering from a smaller one works as intended *Duplicating buttons when resizing screens fixed *Zombie Pigmen and ghasts no longer get hurt by fire and lava *Fixed volume sliders not saving properly *Multiplayer bug fixes: #hellworld=true no longer overwrites old save chunks #Boats are visible to other players #Players can ride minecarts and boats #Minecarts move smoother #Fishing works #Buckets can now pick up fluid #Sheep and cows look like sheep and cows #Now able to steer server-side boats #Stairs being difficult to destroy fixed 'Alpha 1.2.3' 'Additions:' *The player's chords are now shown on the debug screen *Leaves will now decay again *Players/mobs on fire will now look like it *Added visible hurting animations for players and mobs in multiplayer *Added the ability to attack entities that will need attacking in multiplayer *New server configuration settings #pvp (true by default). If this is set to false, players cannot directly attack other players (i.e. by hitting them or shooting them with a bow; things like lava will still damage them) #spawn-monsters (true by default). If this is set to false, all hostile mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn #spawn-animals (true by default). If this is set to false, all passive mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn 'Changes:' *The debug screen is now only shown while holding *Multiplayer improvements #Damage is now correctly given for falling, drowning, and burning #Eating food restores health #Players can now respawn 'Bug Fixes(2):' *Players in boats and minecarts now receive terrain updates *Fixed a block respawning bug in multiplayer 'Alpha 1.2.4(mislabeled 1.2.3_05) ''Additions:'' *Added real hurt animations & sounds to mobs and players ''Changes:'' *The multiplayer join server screen now remembers the latest entered IP *Creepers now animate before exploding #Explosions animate properly *Increased chunk saving frequency on the server *Players can now see sneaking players. Names of sneaking players aren’t visible through walls, and are visible at a much shorter distance *Buttons, levers, and pressure plates animate properly when activated ''Bug Fixes(8):'' *Leaving sneak mode no longer rapidly plays all the step sounds that it silenced during the sneak *Swords and other weapons now deal damage properly *Fixed dead players logging in as invisible ghosts *Made arrows visible and deal damage *No more infinite free arrows *Hoes now produce proper seeds *Server logging now appends to server.log rather than overwriting it *Fixed minecarts and pigs moving twice as fast as they should when ridden '''Alpha 1.2.5 Bug Fixes(6): *Fixed a memory leak bug in the server *Riding in minecarts and boats now works properly when players travel long distances *Harvesting crops no longer yields fake seeds *Removed command /home *Snowballs are given again *Fixed a door bug 'Alpha 1.2.6' Additions: *Added /kill command to servers which deals 1,000 damage to the player (500 hearts) *Added small lakes and rare lava pools, both on the surface and randomly in caves Changes: *In multiplayer, players connecting to a server or respawning are invulnerable for three seconds Bug Fixes(6): *Items no longer get used when opening chests *Breaking a boat in a certain fashion no longer causes it to drop 4 times the normal amount *Patched client to prevent duplicated entities *The join server page now remembers the port as well as the IP *Fixed a bug where joining a server on a specific port caused the client to forget all keybindings *Fixed a crash bug when destroying the vehicle from under a player Beta Beta 1.0-1.0.2 Beta 1.0 Released December 20, 2010 ;Additions: *Added capes for Mojang employees *Added the deadmau5 skin (only in use on deadmau5's player) *Working server-side inventory *Tooltips in the inventory *New splash; "Finally Beta!" ;Changes: *Eggs can now be thrown, and have a chance of spawning a chicken when thrown *The player cannot store things in the inventory crafting fields anymore *Re-introduced leaf decay *Moving too far away from a chest, or having it blow up, closes the inventory screen *Made multiplayer servers save chunks way less often in most cases. Chunks don't resave if they got saved in the last 30 seconds ;Bug Fixes(3): *Many issues fixed as a result of a working server-side inventory *Fixed /kill *Tools thrown on the ground don't repair themselves anymore Beta 1.0_01 Released December 20, 2010 ;Bug Fixes(2): *Fixed double chest bug *Fixed rare crash on level load bug Beta 1.0.2 Released December 21, 2010 ;Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a problem where the game wouldn't run on MacOS Beta 1.1-1.4 'Beta 1.1' Released December 22, 2010 ;Changes: *Rewrote leaf decay *A few special events happened on the following specific days: **From Christmas Eve to Boxing Day: "Merry X-mas!" splash text and all players wore a Christmas-themed cape **On New Year's Eve: all players wore a purple cape with an 11 on it to celebrate the coming year **On New Year's Day: "Happy New Year!" splash text ;Bug Fixes(4): * Fixed FPS drops in single player * Fixed players getting spammed with data and getting disconnected in multiplayer * Fixed the item duplication bug in multiplayer * Fixed "fancy" characters not working in the game by detaching font resources from the code 'Beta 1.2' Additions: *Added charcoal *Added the note block **Right click to tune, click to play *Added dispensers *Added lapis lazuli ore *Added lapis lazuli block *Added cake *Added sugar *Added the crafting recipe for sugar *Added squids *Added ink sacks *Added the birch tree *Added the pine tree *New darker colored sheep *Added 16 new colored wool **Cocoa beans can only be obtained by the use of external programs *Added sandstone *Added bonemeal *Added the unobtainable bed Changes: *Reeds renamed to sugar cane *Gave the furnace a new look *Skeletons now drop bones *All tools, except gold tools, have increased durability *Gold tools are faster than diamond, but still have the same durability and limitations as before *Spiders can now climb up walls *Spawners now show the spinning mob inside in singleplayer *Wheat seeds are now more common when plowing grass blocks *Included the "Fast Render" mod made by Scaevolus *Screenshots are only taken with now *Coal, iron, and diamond are found in larger amounts Bug fixes(10): *Paintings actually work in multiplayer *Disconnecting while riding no longer keeps the player in the world *A bunch more state is properly synched in multiplayer *Included PowerPC color and audio fixes by Scaevolus *Fixed a horrible chunk reload loop in single player *Fixed most lighting bugs in newly generated multiplayer maps *Falling sand behaves much better in multiplayer *Fixed a few crash on load level bugs *Jack o'Lantern now has correct tooltip *Sheep now visibly lose their wool when hit in multiplayer 'Beta 1.3' Additions: *Added the redstone repeater *Added the petrified oak slab *Added the cobblestone slab *Added the sandstone slab *Added a new mojang logo splash screen *Added server whitelisting *Added a graphics settings screen Changes: *Breaking a block made of 2 slabs now drop 2 slabs *Slimes have a higher spawn rate *Ability to choose between smooth lighting and classic lighting *Worlds now use a generic McRegion chunk save format, with built-in auto conversion *Beds can now be obtained without cheats *When starting a world, a player can choose a "seed" to use to generate the world *There is now a higher world limit *Scrollbars added in both the texture pack list, and in the map selection screen *F1 and F3 are now toggled when pressed *When F3 is toggled on, mobs display their unique entity ID numbers over their heads *F8 toggles mouse smoothing *In 3rd person mode, character can be visibly seen to bob side to side when you walk when view bobbing is enabled *Sandstone is now naturally found under naturally generated sand *All pressure plates now only require 2 of the material, not 3 *Stone slabs now take 3 of the material *The mine time for sandstone has been reduced *Redstone dust will now lose power the farther away from the source *Fewer passive mobs when in harder modes *Deleting world confirmation changed slightly *Sulphur renamed back to gunpowder Bug Fixes(11): *When breaking double slabs (one slab placed on another) it will drop two slabs instead of one *Wood no longer burns forever *Grassland/Sand-related biome border fixed (Boundaries line up, rather than obviously show chunk borders) *No longer receiving Java Log error .txt file spam in the minecraft.exe folder when closing the Minecraft client program *Players can no longer use the click-release to quickly mine blocks (referred to as "click mining")(Multiplayer only) *Players no longer glitch when standing on fences on a server *Squids no longer produce milk *When right-clicking on a wooden door while holding a bow or fishing rod, arrows will no longer be fired into the door, nor will the fishing hook be cast into the door *Lapis Lazuli ore now drops 4-8 Lapis Lazuli in multiplayer *Hostile mobs now deserve to be killed in multiplayer *Bedrock and other blocks cannot be removed by tilling grass or dirt with a hoe and placing seeds anymore. 'Beta 1.4:' Additions: *New minecraft logo(was changed from 3D stone blocks) *Added the wolf mob *Added the action to tame wolves *Added cookies to heal the player for 1/2 a heart *Added the locked chest (was an April fools gag, linked to the store, removed) Changes: *Sleeping in a bed now resets your spawn position, though does not work for most users. At the moment the spawn point unintentionally only changes if "Leave bed " is clicked and the function is limited to multiplayer *Sneaking whilst climbing will cause you to hang on to the ladder *Spiders will no longer trample crops and have walking sounds removed *Sheep now rarely spawn in pink and brown colors *Coco beans can now be found in dungeon chests *Wheat can grow quicker *The default key for opening the inventory is now "E" *Multiplayer now has a world seed option *Lots of infrastructure for statistics lists and achievements have been implemented *Scale of UI may now be changed in options.txt located in the .minecraft folder Bug Fixes(4): *Zombies and spiders will now always hurt you, unlike when only hurting when 1 block above you *Slimes will now spawn on the client side on multiplayer *The arm will no-longer move when not placing a block *Opening and closing the inventory quickly while swinging no longer removes the character swinging animation, which previously made destroying blocks faster on multiplayer Beta 1.6 - 1.6._ 'Beta 1.6:' Additions: *Added support for the nether to multiplayer *Added an item called the map *Added the oak trapdoor *Added grass **Grass will generate in grassy biomes **Tall grass will drop seeds *Added deadbushes to the desert biome *Added the view-distance server property *Added the allow-nether server property Changes: *Seeds will no longer drop from plowing the soil with a hoe *The lighting on inventory block icons has been changed to be brighter *The jukebox will now support more than 15 discs *Ice will now regenerate whether or not it is snowing *The block breaking particle effect will now be shown to others in multiplayer *Doors now make sounds for other players in multiplayer *Dispensers that are activated now make sounds and particles in multiplayer *Players stuck in walls will slide towards the nearest gap if there is one *Shift+clicking while crafting makes as much as possible and moves it straight to your inventory *Shift+clicking something in your inventory will push it directly in your hot bar and vice-versa *trying to sleep in the nether will cause the bed to explode *Temporarily disabled Advanced OpenGL due to bug *It's no longer possible to build solid blocks on the top layer of the map *Powered Rails are now speedier to offset the loss of glitch-boosters *Fire has been severely nerfed so it spreads slower, and doesn't spread infinitely *Compressed the traffic network more aggressively *Blocks that don't change appearance when the data changes don't send block updates when their data changes now *Arrows shot by one player can now be picked up by other players *Minecarts and boats can go through portals *Water below a layer of source blocks no longer behaves like source blocks Bugs Fixes(97): *Players will no longer fall through the ground when the game saves while they are sneaking *Fixed player direction not loading correctly when loading a saved game *Fixed players not being able to sneak off of lowered blocks like cactus *Fixed a game crash when riding an animal or vehicle into the nether *Fixed falling while riding not dealing damage to the rider *Buttons and leavers too close to the player will now be able to be used *Furnaces and dispensers will drop their contents again *Fixed fire and lava doing damage through wall corners *Fixed entities reaching water through a wall corner *Fixed placing doors next to cacti making half-doors *Farmland will take the normal time to dig again *Fixed plowing below certain blocks being possible *Fixed plowing the underside of blocks somehow working *Fixed fences and stairs becoming invisible *Coming Soon! Official release 'Minecraft: 1.0.0' Released November 18, 2011 ;Additions: *Brewing Stand *Enchantment Table *Nether Bricks *Nether Brick Fence *Nether Brick Stairs *End Portal Frame *End Stone *Dragon Egg *Ghast Tear, Blaze Rod, Nether Wart, Gold Nugget, Glass Bottle, Potions, Splash Potions, Spider Eye, Fermented Spider Eye, Blaze Powder, Magma Cream, Glistering Melon, and Eye of Ender items *9 new Music Discs *Ender Dragon – a boss mob that spawns only once in The End. *Mooshroom – a variant of Cows that spawn only in mushroom islands *Villager – a passive mob that spawns in Villages *Snow Golems *Magma Cubes *Blazes *The End dimension *Mushroom Island biome that generates with huge mushrooms and mooshrooms *Nether Fortress *End Portal *Status Effects **Inflicts positive or negative effects on players and mobs **Strength and duration ***Duration controls the time of the effect ***Strength boosts effects *Item Repair – two of the same tools/weapons that are damaged in crafting will create one repaired tool/weapon *Brewing, Breeding, and Enchanting mechanics *Credits and End Poem – appears after entering the Exit portal in the End ;Changes: *Doors have new sounds *Glowstone now has a material type of "stone" instead of "glass" 'Minecraft 1.1:' Released on December 8th, 2011 i ran out of time, this info will be here soon! Minecraft 1.11.1: '1.11.1 SS 16w50a:' ''Additions: *Added a new use for fireworks *New sword enchant Changes: *Changed the combat mechanics *Mending will no-longer go with infinity on the bows *Tools can now be recycled in by the means of smelting them down Bug Fixes(33): *Some entities, like enchanted gear and end portals render white whilst in fog and red whilst in lava *1-9 keys, hoppers/droppers and shift-clicking ignore stacking restrictions *Items dropped in creative mode disappear *There is lag while taking a screenshot with F2 *Mouse click position will always lag a few frames behind the crosshair *Decimal numbers are displayed using the default Locale value *You could not use leads on wild ocelots *There is a bed god mode exploit *Non-hostile wild wolves & wild ocelots cannot be put on leashes *Infinite durability for the carrot on a stick *Clouds flicker between different positions when spectating minecart *Baby zombie villager voice sounds deep as adult version *XP orbs sound effects mostly play high pitch sounds *followRange Attribute doesn't work properly on some mobs *Fences and cobble walls moved by pistons dont move entities in the upper part of the collision box *CustomPotionColor doesn't change the colors of the AreaOfEffectCloud/TippedArrow *Picking up a flower from a flower pot makes no sound when you already have that flower in your inventory *Spawner with a missing "minecraft:" in entity id(or not with lowercase entity id) spawns this entity until you reload the world *Farmland can be placed on invalid locations *Heads in inventory face backwards *"commands.title.usage" uses a different syntax *Shift-Jumping on magma block deals damage to the player *Weighted pressure plate name get truncated when applying enchanted book in the anvil *Entities can fall through moving fences *Renaming a wither doesn't change the boss bar *Moving blocks use 0,0,0 as a surrounding to calculate their bounding box *Moving blocks can move entities into other moving blocks(also when moving in a different direction) *Mounted horse disappeared after 1.11 upgrade *Activator rail ejects players(and 2 high mobs) to the wrong spot inside of 2 high rooms *Unicode characters which are not converted 1:1 when calling toLowerCase result in wrong formatting *Llama yellow carpet model error *Final firework rocket of a stack does not explode *Eating puffer fish in a stack does not give debuffs '1.11.1: Additions: *Added rocket-propelled elytra flight *Added iron nuggets *Added the sweeping edge enchantment for swords Changes: *Changed the attack indicator to hint when you should attack *Mending will no longer work on bows with infinity *Iron, Chainmail, and Gold armor and tools can now be smelted down into appropiate nugget. Bug Fixes(33): *Some entities, like enchanted gear and end portals render white whilst in fog and red whilst in lava *1-9 keys, hoppers/droppers and shift-clicking ignore stacking restrictions *Items dropped in creative mode disappear *There is lag while taking a screenshot with F2 *Mouse click position will always lag a few frames behind the crosshair *Decimal numbers are displayed using the default Locale value *You could not use leads on wild ocelots *There is a bed god mode exploit *Non-hostile wild wolves & wild ocelots cannot be put on leashes *Infinite durability for the carrot on a stick *Clouds flicker between different positions when spectating minecart *Baby zombie villager voice sounds deep as adult version *XP orbs sound effects mostly play high pitch sounds *followRange Attribute doesn't work properly on some mobs *Fences and cobble walls moved by pistons dont move entities in the upper part of the collision box *CustomPotionColor doesn't change the colors of the AreaOfEffectCloud/TippedArrow *Picking up a flower from a flower pot makes no sound when you already have that flower in your inventory *Spawner with a missing "minecraft:" in entity id(or not with lowercase entity id) spawns this entity until you reload the world *Farmland can be placed on invalid locations *Heads in inventory face backwards *"commands.title.usage" uses a different syntax *Shift-Jumping on magma block deals damage to the player *Weighted pressure plate name get truncated when applying enchanted book in the anvil *Entities can fall through moving fences *Renaming a wither doesn't change the boss bar *Moving blocks use 0,0,0 as a surrounding to calculate their bounding box *Moving blocks can move entities into other moving blocks(also when moving in a different direction) *Mounted horse disappeared after 1.11 upgrade *Activator rail ejects players(and 2 high mobs) to the wrong spot inside of 2 high rooms *Unicode characters which are not converted 1:1 when calling toLowerCase result in wrong formatting *Llama yellow carpet model error *Final firework rocket of a stack does not explode *Eating puffer fish in a stack does not give debuffs 1.12: '''1.12 SS 17w06a: ''Additions: *Added the ability to save toolbars in the creative inventory *Added all colors of concrete powder *Added all colors of concrete *Added all colors of glazed terracotta blocks Changes: *Updated the whole color palette of minecraft(banners and sheep) *Updated textures for wool blocks '1.12 SS 17w13a: Additions: *Added parrots *Advanced the game?(as said by minecraft) *Brought some new knowledge?(as said by minecraft) *Hired a new robot butler(ctrl+b)?(as said by minecraft) '''1.12 SS 17w13b: ''Bug Fixes(12): *Some entity block models do not render *No recipes unlocking on server *Advancement window is blank when no advancements are unlocked *Parrots being erased from existence if too many are held *Parrots' eye level isn't aligned with their model's eyes *Parrots don't imitate cave spiders *Game crashes when trying to use crafting book and items needed are in off-hand or armor slots *Parrots show hearts when clicked with wheat *"Summon the Wither" advancement checks to see if you summoned the ender dragon *Message in the chat: New recipe unlocked for minecraft *Parrots unrestricted spawning causing world to inevitably crash from the number of entities *"full" option for the "inventory_changed" trigger inversely compares stack size '1.12 SS 17w14a: Additions: *Added the adventure tab for the advancements *Added the feature to notify players when they advance *Added the feature to notify players when they unlock a recipe *Added a bunch of libraries Changes: *Changed the right click action of a parrot to sit them down *Changed the java to version java 8 Bug fixes(22): *Picking up an item has a chance to duplicate it *Parrots don't show on the subtitles *Parrots don't make sounds on your shoulder *Items in the crafting table disappear when selecting a recipe *Unknown recipe message not translated *Recipe command causes unknown errors with invalid player argument *Hover text of items in crafting grid is rendered behind crafting help *Crafting recipe pop-up renders above items in the inventory GUI *Recipe interface doesn't remember "showing all/craftable" preference when inventory closed *"loot" reward for advancements does not provide items *All instances of entity-matching conditions do not function for advancements *Issue with crafting table UI on non-16:9 instances *Potion effects are still rendered under the recipe book *Hover text of items in crafting help does not use the same text and text box like hovering over item in inventory *Helmet does not render after using autorecipe feature *Parrots keep moving their legs even if they are on shoulders *Missing crafting recipe resources render in front of item description *Recipe command not showing an error with invalit first argument *New crafting menu texture bug *Parrots disappear completely when leaving the End via a portal *Crash when canceling/changing recipe in recipe book with fill inventory *Crafting book not accounting for item count '''1.12 SS 17w15a: ''Additions: *Added descriptions to some advancements *Added colored beds(crafted with a white bed + dye or all colored wool) *Added a toast notification for toggling the narrator *Added the option to toggle narrator between: off, chat and system, chat only, system messages only *Re-added the book recipe Changes: *Changed some advancement titles *Recipe book more stable *Made stairs more solid *Made the "recipe unlocked" toast show which items were unlocked, and appear when you've actually unlocked a recipe Bug Fixes(42): *Players no-longer randomly get kicked from servers *Recipe book/advancements should be fixed on servers *Recipe book no-longer duplicate items *Snow doesn't form/cannot be placed on upside-down slabs/stairs *Placing torch on backside of stairs impossible *Glass pains not correctly rendering with the back of stairs *Tamed dogs attack tamed cats *Parrots on shoulders disappear when flying up in creative or spectator mode *Recipes removed on gamemode 2 *Parrots in flight tend to spin around in circles rather than fly in a direction *Book crafting recipe doesn't exist in the newest snapshot *Multiplayer players get kicked on pickup first item for advancement *Clicking on a crafting recipe in spectator mode moves items to crafting grid *Crafting recipe list shows 1/0 pages when no recipes were unlocked *Clicking on a recipe or on book to close crafting help additionally clicks in inventory *Parrots sitting on shoulders don't drown in water or burn in lava/parrots shouldn't go diving *Statistics page never loads *Custom advancements in world folder use the "minecraft" namespace instead of folder name *Issue with crafting table UI ion non-16:9 instances *Credits are not shown when leaving end for the first time but after that they are always shown *F3+T does not reload advancements but does reload loot tables *No advancements on server *Repeated key events are not enabled for crafting search *Parrots become invisible when on a players shoulder while player swims up *Parrot imitations show up on subtitles as original sound *Your tamed wolf will attack your tamed parrot *Parrots spawn rarely in jungle *doLimitedCrafting set to 'true' disables ability to combine used tools *Duplicate bug in "click and hold for more" menu + text message bug *Background doesn't become darker in most GUIs *Tool info not showing up in most GUIs *Item duplication using recipe book *"Obtain Armor and "Shiny Gear" advancement notification at each piece of armor *Can craft "incomplete" recipe using alternate ingredients *Items can be dropped if you click while hovering over recipe interface *17w14a doLimitedCrafting(true) crafting based duplication *Parrots do not appear dancing for other players *Parrots go to player' shoulders in spectator mode *Taken recipes are still available until player relogs *17w14a STDOUT spam when hurting/killing mobs *Recipe book does not correctly render character *Parrots on your shoulder loom darker if many items in your inventory Minecraft 1.13: '''Minecraft 1.13:' ''Additions: *Added the "Buffet" world type *Added a bunch of new sounds *Added 3 new pieces of music *Added underwater sounds *Added a swimming animation *Added data packs *Added waterlogged blocks *Added the "Optimize World" option to automatically convert the world to the latest version *Added blue ice *Added coral fans *Added coral blocks *Added coral *Added the conduit *Added dried kelp *Added kelp and seagrass *Added carved pumpkin *Added sea pickles *Added bubble columns *Added wood block *Added stripped wood *Added prismarine stairs/slabs *Added all wood variants of buttons , trapdoors , and pressure plates *Added turtle eggs *Added turtles *Added tropical fish *Added dolphins *Added the drowned *Added phantoms *Added tridents *Added trident enchantments *Added fish buckets *Added heart of the sea *Added nautilus shells *Added phantom membrane *Added scutes *Added a new potion *Added new ocean biomes *Added coral reefs *Added underwater caves/ravines *Added shipwrecks *Added underwater ruins *Added icebergs Minecraft 1.13.1: '1.13.1 SS 18w30a: Bug Fixes(36): *Top half of door missing when updating to a new version *Fixed written sounds .json causing almost all 1.13 subtitles to not show *Map cloning recipe only yields 2 maps *Concrete powder falling onto sea grass just replaces it *Crash when upgrading: *bkv{block=Block{minecraft:acacia_slab}, properties=type,waterlogged} has no property: half *Inconsistency with update order when pistons retract other pistons *Observers don't see retracting sticky pistons *Observers are a little late in 1.13 *Villager door detection order changed *Containers next to chunk borders loose items while upgrading *Transferring worlds from 1.12.2 - 1.13 isn't working *Non a-z0-9/._- character in path of location: minecraft:EntityHorse *Credits don't appear when clicking the copyright text on the title screen *1.13 release is called a snapshot when backing up a world *Large oak trees generate without making block under stump dirt *The Drowned Mobs Don't drop items that they picked up as zombie then were converted *Waterlogged trapdoors so not update properly when opened *Crash when tp/at world border *Thrown tridents cannot be picked up after dying *Deleting server format error *Curse enchantments don't use red text *Iron golems do not spawn in the center of the village *Command blocks kick players when entering certain commands>256 characters in multiplayer *Concrete powder next to waterlogged block is not converted to concrete *Setblock property - block and setblock property - value are reversed in error messages *Coordinate math error causes structure not to generate and possibly other issues *Villager door detection range has changed *Server crashes while generating new chunks - java.util.concurrent.ExecutionException: we are asking a region for a chunk out of bound *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Successful "/bossbar set players" doesn't give success message in chat *JSON-Text formatting in custom names of container blocks doesn't work *Order of contents of north- and east-facing double chest changes after update 1.12.2-> 1.13 *Various duplications, deletions, and data corruption at chunk boundaries, caused by loading outdated chunks -- includes duping and deletion of entities/mobs, items in hoppers, and blocks moved by pistons, among other problems *Bow animation broken in off-hand in third person *Slimes/magma cube with NoAI-Tag still can damage the player '''1.13.1 SS 18w30b: ''Bug Fixes(22): *Fixed spam errors from rain sounds *The player walks, jumps, and falls really fast in superflat or after changing dimension *Exception ticking world *Mobs can break turtle eggs by standing on them when the gamerule: "mobGriefing" is false *TNT block state "explode" does not carry over to 1.13.1's "unstable" *Fast movement *Server crash - Ticking world entities *Deleting a world doesn't remove it from the list until re-entering the world list *Game speeds up when entering the nether sometimes *Crash: Exception ticking world entities *Map markers blacked out *Player markers on map after disconnect *Map markers for players holding a different map *Client Bound play packet 0x0C(Boss Bar) using same byte for different booleans *Debug pie chart uses locale specific number formatting *Chunk data packets are sometimes created unnecessarily *Tool durability if off-by-one *Slime blocks missing cullface argument *Dispensers and droppers don't emit smoke partials when facing up or down *Lightning bolt is summoned by /summon is offset +0.5x and +0.5z *Vignette effect's visibility is not being updated according to light level when gui is hidden *Particle "largeexplode","hugeexplosion" and "sweepattack" not showing when using the front view (2ce F5) '1.13.1 SS 18w31a: Additions: *Fish will not have a 5% chance to drop bonemeal when murdered *Bonemal has a chance to grow coral in warm ocean biomes underwater *Added force loading chunks into the game(use /chunk to toggle) Changes: *Optimized performance *Squids now only spawn in rivers and oceans Bug Fixes(28): *Conduit is now properly waterlogged *Green arrow bug on maps in frames *Maps in frames' markers are not persistent *Players death screen still cause spawners to spawn *Statistics for mining banners and bets never increase *Minecraft keeps previously used world in memory if the player hasn't hit an entity in that world *Maps in item frames show shading problems *Observer cooldown broke *Cant return from end when the ender dragon has been slaughtered *Saved world crashes in 1.13 *Async chunk gen dangerously adding entities to world async *Minecraft multiplayer - player kick exploit *TNT with unstable=true blockstate is ignited instead of broken in creative mode *Iron golems spawn in air blocks *Pressing escape no longer returns to main menu from singl-eplayer menu *Sound event block.pumpkin.carve doesn't play when carving normal pumpkins *NullPointerException when placing wither skeleton skulls *Exception when placing a command block *Renaming a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Optimizing a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Old world doesn't save map markers in 1.13 *Sticky pistons get stuck when receiving a 0 gametick pulse *Crash when placing a chain command block with set command *Under certain conditions pistons can’t be powered for the first 2 gameticks after being moved *All redstone components can become stuck in a powered state when indirectly un-powered *Pistons can only be re-pulsed 5 or more gameticks later *Pistons react 1 gametick too late */setblock for player heads don't show the texture after placement '''1.13.1 SS 18w32a: ''Additions: *Added dead coral Changes: *More performance optimizations *Made the floor solid again Bug Fixes(23): *Scoreboard division is inconsistent with module *Can't stand on top of boat anymore without glitching *Pistons react inconsistently to certain gametick pulses *Chunks are not forced/unforced until a player loads it *Entities fall through the entire world when they are inside blocks *Conduits can not be placed outside of water *Bone meal on underwater grass blocks don't spawn sea grass *Purper stairs and slabs cannot be crafted using purper pillars *Misplaced sandstone block on desert temple *Collision with shulkers is extremely glitched *Statistic for cleaning shulker boxes is missing *Spawners will spawn dolphins inside of solid blocks *Underwater waterlogged blocks still produce water dripping particles *You cannot grant/revoke specific advancement criteria because of the ":" in their names *stat.damageDealt does not record damage to absorption health *Llamas, not like horses, can be kept feeding hay bales even if in love *The item in the off-hand slot of an armor stand cannot be retrieved *Dispenser can equip shield for an arm-less armor stand *When feeding a tamed horse of llama with a golden apple, carrot, or hay bale, the cursor moves to the right *stat.damageTaken fails to increment when player has absorption *Exiting a minecart/boat can put the player outside the border *Mobs don't drop cooked meat if last damage is from fire, lava, or fire charge *Dismounting a horse with a fence on the player's right leaves the player on the wrong side of the fence '1.13.1 SS 18w33a: Changes: *Added tooltips to bucket of tropical fish *Improved liquid performance Bug Fixes(15): *Trap Chests from 1.12.2 version, but placed then/before, to now will stop activating redstone through the floor *Beacon effect iron does not have a blue edge if it overwrites a potion effect *The trident doesn't return upon reload of the world *Fish spawned from buckets count toward the aquatic mob cap *Drowned from ocean ruins never spawn with a trident/nautilus shell/fishing rod *Loading a world with a corrupted stats file crashes the game *Stone item appears when resizing the window *It's possible to place buckets of water lava or fish in adventure mode *Spelling mistakes in the 'Commandblock chain tried to execute more than x steps!' warning message *Witches don't despawn correctly if affected by a potion *Armor loses durability when blocking damage with shield *Sweep attack knocks back marker armor stands *Cooldown overlay is solid white on item stacks >1 *Entities don't render properly when next to invisible spider, charged creeper, or wither boss with armor *Beds and the /tp command '''1.13.1 Pre-Release 1: ''Changes: *Improved rendering performance *Improved mob spawning performance *Renamed /chunks to /forceload Bug Fixes(7): *Mobs will spawn at any light level *Bone meal particles will not appear when using the item */chunk targets the overworld by default and not the sender's Dimension *Cannot tab-complete chunk coordinates in /chunk *Relative coordinates cannot be used with /chunk */chunk (force|unforce) with /execute store success *Dimension arguments fail to properly serialize, breaking "/chunk in" and "/execute in" in multiplayer '1.13.1 Pre-Release 2: Changes: *Improved flowing liquid performance Bug Fixes(5): *Scute is not affected by doMobLoot *Explosion radius increased *Wrong tropical fish variants named *Water incorrectly flows toward holes or lower levels, even when covered *Phantoms attack players in spectator mode Minecraft 1.14: '''1.14 SS 18w43a: ''Additions: *Added wood variant signs *Added bamboo *Added new flowers (including the dangerous Wither Rose) *Added the loom *Added stone variants of stairs , slabs , and walls *Added smooth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick variants walls *Added crossbows *Added new dyes *Added bamboo jungles *Added banner patterns *Added suspicious stew *Added Multishot crossbow enchantment *Added Piercing crossbow enchantment *Added Quick Charge crossbow enchantment *Added Illager beast *Added pandas *Added pillagers *Added the schedule command *Added advancements for the crossbow *Added recipes to obtain colored stained glass and carpet *Added loot tables Changes: *Book and quill now has 100 pages *Book and quill now has selection support *Book and quill now supports copy and paste *Updated credits *Now use the loom for banners *Added the new textures *Leaves now have a chance to drop sticks *Chorus fruit now break when shot *Creepers will now drop records when killed by strays *Dispensers will sheer sheep if they have sheers in them and the sheep has wool *Changed all "Stone Slab"s to "Smooth Stone Slabs" *Changed all "sign"s to "Oak Sign"s *Smooth stone slabs are crafted by smooth stone *Smooth sandstone/stone/smooth red sandstone is available by smelting sandstone/stone/red sandstone *Changed Nether Brick Fence crafted with 4 brick blocks and 2 bricks *Changed signs to require all of the same wood type instead of any wood type *All dyes have normal names, like: "Yellow", not like: "Dandelion Yellow" Bug Fixes(17): *Excessive lag on lamp de/activation across chunk borders *Naturally generated light sources may not emit light *Water, cobwebs, magma, leaves, and other blocks save sunlight *Client movement when teleported *Fires can leave ghost lighting behind *Huge lighting updates lag the game *Lightning not updating until walked up or block update *Light calculation of chunk selection faulty implemented resulting in client bugs(empty chunks don't show light/render dark) *Snow blocks receive random updates and can get destroyed when there is a light glitch *Lighting update is delayed at chunk borders *Some light emitting blocks save block light *Light emitting solid blocks let light through *Beacon block entity contains code for custom names, despite not storing it to NBT and the beacon GUI not having 1 *Crash while rendering block entity *Crash while generating near top of world *Spawn eggs do not make sure that the entity is valid for the egg, allowing for arbitrary command execution in certain cases *Book corruption when 1.8 world is loaded in 1.13 *ConcurrentModificationException thrown when upgrading world '1.14 SS 18w44a: Additions: *Added the barrel *Added the smoker *Added the blast furnace *Added the cartography table *Added the fletching table *Added the grindstone *Added the lectern *Added the smithing table *Added the stonecutter(originally from the old PE version) *Added the bell Changes: *split cats/ocelots into their own mobs Bug Fixes(18): *Pandas won't panic when they catch on fire *Tall grass drops 2 large grass/large ferns drop 2 large ferns *Written books do not maintain CustomModelData NBT upon creation *When setting CustomModelData on food items, the crumb particle is not updated to the model you specify *Pandas indefinitely eat cakes *Dispenser with shears always succeeds even if there is no sheep in front of it *Dispenser can shear dying sheep *"Argument Range" Class has typo in JasonObject serialization *Lag spikes while placing/breaking blocks *Arrows spawned by commands plays cave ambiance *Negative durability on shears using dispensers *Lighting issues *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *Illager beast destroys leaves even when mobGriefing is set to false *Pandas are not spawning in bamboo jungles *Bamboo sapling connects to fences and walls *Unable to pick block a bamboo sapling *Infinite flame particles for naturally and command generated monster spawner '''1.14 SS 18w45a: ''Additions: *Added Illager patrols *Added scaffolding *Added selective support in the sign Bug Fixes(13): *Dying causes you to respawn in empty unplayable world until relog *Wither roses are made even though mobGriefing is false *Cannot move backwards in signs while writing/cannot copy anything from the sign *Leaves drop either 2 sticks or no sticks, but never 1 *Loaded crossbow model placement issue when holding another crossbow in the offhand slot *Trident and bow uses crossbow animation when wielding a crossbow in your offhand *Loom consumes 2 banners *Pillager constantly firing into the ground with nothing to aggro on to *Crossbow enchants missing in the creative tab *Banner pattern cannot be shift-clicked out of loom *Fireworks and multishot(crossbow) don't work together properly *Bamboo item doesn't use the handheld model *Wither rose withers creative mode players '1.14 SS 18w46a: Additions: *Added the lantern Changes: *Improved Pillager AI *Changes to illager Patrols *Increased the distance scaffolding can go before it falls Bug Fixes(23): *Slab and stairs lighting incorrect *Line breaks different in signed book *Wood blocks have wrong color on maps *Colon in 'Direct Connect' menu crashes the game *Sign GUI darkens its buttons too *Horses become invisible when equipped with horse armor *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *FPS's are switched in alt+F3 *Some blocks use wrong color palette on maps *Dyes are consumed when a sign has no text *Dying a sign in creative mode removes dye from inventory *Button, snow-layer, ladder, tripwire-hook, lever, torch, vines, fences, walls, iron-bars, and glass-panes can connect to stonecutters *You can dye a sign the same color as the sign is already dyed in *Vertical sync setting disabling itself on full-screen switch *Scaffolding switches quickly between entity and block when placed on non-solid blocks *Scaffolding connects to fences, walls, etc. *Unable to go down column of scaffolding that is not connected to the ground *Certain items glitched when rendered *Illager beast roars hurt Illagers *Illager patrol spawn rate seems *Scaffolding breaks when placed on some blocks *Mushroom stem blocks changed color on maps *Waterlogged scaffolding keeps Waterlogged state when falling '''1.14 SS 18w47a: ''Additions: *Added the pillager outpost *Added raids Changes: *Changed some textures based on feedback Bug Fixes(4): *Leashes spacing out *Eating block entities produces the lava particle *Fixed dying shulkers *Shulker boxes cannot be dyed, resulting in duplication '1.14 SS 18w47b: Changes: *A lot of world-generation performance improvements *Made mob spawning be closer to 1.13.2 *Changed more java textures *Reduced cluster size of pillagers, so that outposts are not flooded Bug Fixes(6): *world generation logs the warning "empty or none existent pool : minecraft:empty" *Blocks appear elsewhere in a world update *Can't place rails, redstone, and other blocks that need a solid block under it on soul sand *Pistons are no longer (redstone) transparent *Barrels facing south do not have the proper front texture *Fixed stronghold generation '''1.14 SS 18w48a: ''Additions: *Added grindstone functionality *Added the new plains villages Removed: *The old plains villages '1.14 SS 18w48b: Bug Fixes(2): *Fixes a crash *Fixed an issue with server ports '''1.14 SS 18w49a: ''Additions: *Added the new savanna villages *Added the new snowy villages *Added bushes of berries *Added berries *New loot table function Removed: '' *The old savanna villages *The old snowy villages ''Changes: *Changes to raids Bug Fixes(12): *Firework boosting doesn't work in the first world loaded after a game start *Firework rockets fired from the crossbow don't explode on entities *Shulker boxes don't drop when punched *Replacing filled jukebox drops record *Shulker boxes no longer retain "lock" NBT when being broken */data modify copies source NBT to destination NBT as reference *copying 1/2 of unrecognized Unicode character crashes the client *Infinite loop when a raid is searching for a spawn position *Raid never finishes if raid mobs aren't killed by the player *Raid never finishes if the player is set to peaceful mode when subjected to raids *Banners lose their name when placed *Raid bar will not decrease when raid mobs walked into nether portal. end portal, or end gateway '1.14 SS 18w50a: Additions: *Added the barrel uses *Added the blast furnace functionality *Added the smoker uses *Added the bell sound *Added jellie(?) *Added the mason villager(no trades yet) Changes: *Updated the taiga villages *Updated the desert villages *Changed how raids work *Changed some more textures *Cured zombie villagers retain their trades *All types of villagers have new looks Bug Fixes(4): *Throwable/projectile entity item model not apply CustomModelData from model *Pillager arms are not positioned right when riding and unarmed *Banners loose name when placed(49a: wall only) *Being close to the end island causes out of memory and file descriptor exhaustion '''1.14 SS 19w02a: ''Additions: *Added the campfire **No fire spread **Added the ability to cook 4 different food items at once, but a little slower **Has less light than a torch **Putting a hay bale below will extend the smoke hight **Can be lit/unlit **Will take damage on top when not sneaking *Added the cartography table functionality **Added the ability to lock a map by putting it in a glass pane *Added the lectern functionality **Right click to add a book when empty **Right click when has a book to open it **The current page will be saved and universal **Emits a redstone pulse when book is open with more power the later the page **Use a comparator to get reading progress *Added the "/teammsg" command **Use to talk with teams Changes: *Improved performance Bug Fixes(23): *Players in spectator mode can interact with beacon *Other players' items are dropped when closing beacon interface while they are choosing effect *Luck and Bad Luck don't work with double chests *Spectators opening Loot Table (double)Chests will generate the items inside *Luck doesn't work with shulker box *Incorrect plural in stat.minecraft.clean_shulker_box's translation value *Loom does not update preview when changing dyes *Firework Rockets Fired From Crossbow Slide Across The Ground *When witch was spawned by the witch hut, command or spawn egg, it will not actively attack the players *Illager patrol leader lacks the Illager banner on the head, when it was spawned in the raid *Grindstone resistant to any explosion *Raid bar will disappear after being filled in snowy villages *Multiplayer server crash at end of raids *Summoning Illager near a villager - Second wave raid is loading on at the same time - Fatal Ticking Entity crash *Recipe toasts for smoker/blast furnace use crafting table icon *small_fireball entity ID is broken *Bell has no animation when used by another player *Comparator does not detect items in barrels *When appending list entries in another list, the entries get appended in reverse order *Evokers / vindicators / illusioners / pillagers have a gap between their legs *Skeleton riding a turtle or parrot crashes the game *Incorrect advancements background textures *Fences, walls, glass panes and iron bars diffuse/filter skylight '1.14 SS 19w03a: Additions: *Added the composter(go green minecraft!) *Added sounds for the barrel *Added sounds for the grindstone *Added sounds for the sweet berry bushes *Added placing and breaking sounds for crops and nether wart *Added sounds for the blast furnace *Added sounds for the smoker Changes: *Changed the campfire model and texture Bug Fixes(16): *Fixed a crash when clicking on "Minecraft Realms" button *Hover/click events in books are vertically misaligned by about a third of a row of text *Fixed a game crash when shift-clicking a newly named item out of an anvil */data remove-ing multiple elements from a list skips every other match in sub-sequence */data modify can create corrupt NBT lists(crashes) *Using /data modify to replace all list values with a different type wipes the list *Flame animation in GUI's is darkened *Wrong capitalization on "Take book" button *Some shortcuts don't work in the "Survival Inventory" tab of the creative inventory *Death by campfire is discovering the floor is lava? *Client crash: java.lang.NullPointerException: Unexpected error *Shulker boxes lose their name after being broken *Top of lectern is a solid face *Unit campfire creates smoke particles in the rain *Game crashes while reading lectern and adjusting window size(java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: Listener already listening) *Written books with change_page event only update the book client side '''1.14 SS 19w03b: ''Bug Fixes(13): *Armor on players or entities is misaligned *Villager /zombie villager clothes remain visible when invisible *Villager and zombie villager babies have no profession *Breaking an observer with a bell attached does not break the bell *Bell turns into double_wall state when updated with a noteblock *Zombie villagers in certain biomes don't spawn with their biome specific skins *Joining the world outside of spawn chunks results in client side desync *Arrows, tridents, and shulker bullets get stuck in air *Mobs don't move *Some entities do not show fire particles when burning *Some entities have an incorrect hitbox *Red and brown mushroom blocks cannot be used in compost *Composters cannot be pushed with pistons '1.14 SS 19w03c: MAJOR Bug Fixes(1): *Players are invisible and do not interact with the world normally '''1.14 SS 19w04a: ''Additions: *Added stonecutter functionality *Added the stonecutter recipe Bug Fixes(16): *progress.working shoes on entering the world *Hat layer on player heads is offset *Unlit campfires still hurt players that stand on them *Campfire deals damage to entities that are not touching it *Scaffolding does not show on maps *Unlit campfire texture partially missing *When you use /summon command with a wrong entity ID, you will summon a pig *Commands using @etype= on chat have broken autofill *Replacing lava with campfire creates unlit campfire *Pushing a level 7 compost will make it not able to compost their contents *Lightning doesn't appear *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Locking maps can duplicate them *When you have a full inventory, taking a book from the lectern deletes the book *Clicking recipes in the blast furnace and smoker deletes output *Clicking a recipe in blast furnace/smoker returns fuel to inventory and resets cook progress '1.14 SS 19w04b: Additions: *Added new stonecutter recipes Bug Fixes(3): *Glitched collision with shulkers and boats *Collision boxes don't interact with walls properly *Unable to jump when up against a block '''1.14 SS 19w05a: ''Additions: *Added the Wandering Trader *Added place and break sounds for the lectern *Renamed the Illager Beast to the Ravager Changes: *Changed how often you will fill up a layer in the composter Bug Fixes(11): *Debug screen tells that you can F3+ALT for client's FPS, but not for your server's TPS *End gateway teleports you to the obsidian end platform *End crystals are spawned in the air when spawning the ender dragon *Scaffolding connects to all fence-type blocks *Stopping the server doesn't work *Profiler error "Cannot push to profiler if profiler tick hasn't started - missing startTick()?" *Wither and ender dragon can break jigsaw blocks */locate command locates invalid EndCIty location *Scaffolding cannot be placed within the same block that you are standing *Mobs cannot pathfind through scaffolding *Items do not collide properly with scaffolding 1.15: '1.15 SS 19w34a: ''Additions:'' *Added bees *Added bee nests *Added bee hives *Added bee-related dispenser functionality. *New loot table function ''Changes:'' *Minecraft now requires OpenGL 2.0 ''Bugs Fixed(18):'' *MC-74762 Chunks swapping *MC-103313 Slime and Magma Cube hitboxes are misaligned for some seconds *MC-115643 When "Friendly Creatures" sound if off, punching of blocks is not heard *MC-133255 Cartographers make maps for explored structures rather than unexplored structures *MC-142918 Custom recipes will not shift click into the stonecutter *MC-148562 The end obsidian towers are not generated as expected *MC-150202 Chunks can appear in different locations *MC-151354 Rearranging servers with shortcut is not possible *MC-152100 Blaze powder does not shift click into brewing stand slot *MC-152172 The cartography table sound plays multiple times overlapping on shift click *MC-152173 The loom sound plays multiple times overlapping on shift click *MC-156276 Cannot shift click in invent when on horse *MC-156852 Ghost blocks remain when instamining, reappearance of previous bug *MC-156876 "desert_small_house_7" one door is set to open *MC-156884 bows will sometimes use the wrong texture when in creative mode *MC-156952 Village tree center has percistiant leaves *MC-157136 Not properly tracking villager restocking *MC-158988 Minecraft will remove up to several hundred chunks per region if region file isn't exact multiple of 4096 bytes '''1.15 SS 19w35a: Additions: *Zip Zilch Nada! Changes: *Bees will now try and avoid water *Natural bee nests are a bit more rare *Natural bee nests will no longer spawn with the entrance covered *Player sleeping is a priority over villager sleeping Bugs Fixed(31): *MC-849 any consumable food/drink item sometimes will double consume *MC-3984 Re-Created Hardcore worlds are not hardcore until re-selected to be hardcore *MC-11944 Buckets in hand and dispenser can replace end portal frames *MC-15862 A dead endermen will teleport if the animation falls into water, taking xp with it *MC-30646 Hardcore game is not deleted *MC-47091 Several mobs don't use the generic.attackDamage attribute *MC-63720 Banners don't move in the wind when "Time" value in level.dat is too high *MC-84963 Water and Lava buckets can break end portal frames(duplicate on site) *MC-88179 Until next GUI update, the armor bar will disappear when there is a dimension change *MC-88209 When an enderman is attacked, it still makes stare sound *MC-101700 Missing server-side enderman teleport *MC-115567 Enderman has to have spawned over 20 sec ago to play stare sound *MC-125810 Carved pumpkin can't be enchanted in survival mode *MC-136074 Endermen don't hate waterlogged blocks *MC-144688 Projectiles (snowballs, etc.) do not preserve item data if using the item depletes the stack *MC-144766 The respawn screen stops chunk rendering *MC-145587 Endermen will teleport into water (without taking damage) to dodge a projectile *MC-148865 Title screen panorama turns white after clicking “Delete World” in hardcore mode *MC-152839 Shaking death screen *MC-154280 The nitwit somehow still merits a level badge *MC-156856 When a ravager comes across a patrol, the pathfinding AI becomes broken *MC-159190 Dupelication issue with consumables *MC-159357 Bee breeding does not count toward “Two by Two” (minecraft:husbandry/bred_all_animals) advancement progress *MC-159429 Changing from a honey bottle to another item changes the item to an empty bottle *MC-159446 Bees collect pollen from the wrong half of a sunflower *MC-159456 Bees could never touch the ground by 1 pixel *MC-159472 Trees grown can have bee nests *MC-159476 Bee model is not centered on the hitbox *MC-159574 When switching to another item while drinking a potion, the item is replaced with an empty bottle and the slot with the potion is cleared *MC-159733 Craftable bee hives are not flammable *MC-159825 Honey bottle not included in "A Balanced Diet" achievement '1.15 SS 19w36a:' Additions: *The original, un-exported minecraft code is now released with each Minecraft update Changes: *Parity #You can now set spawnpoint during the day. You do not have to sleep #The bell will now ring if powered by redstone #You can now disable Phantom spawning with the gamerule doInsomnia #Players will now automatically respawn if the gamerule doImmediateRespawn is set to true #The gamerules drowningDamage, fallDamage and fireDamage will toggle some types of damage #Sponges will now become dry if placed in the nether #Fireworks from a dispenser will now travel in the direction dispensed *Honey bottles are a bit less filling Bug fixes(22): *MC-117914 - Entities crossing dimensions through nether portal causes tremendous lag *MC-140507 - Overloading a chunk with data will cause it to revert to its old state *MC-158677 - Ender dragon freezes the server if there’s no end stone in the end *MC-158978 - “Create New World” button in the world creation menu is enabled after returning from the world customize menu, allowing world names to be left blank *MC-159359 - Dispensers ignore honey level when collecting honey from hives/nests *MC-159370 - Bees suffocate when against a solid block ceiling *MC-159383 - Copying a bee nest/hive with NBT duplicates the bees inside of it as well, causing multiple bees with the same UUID to exist in the same world at the same time *MC-159385 - Bees are not affected by Bane of Arthropods enchantment *MC-159395 - Honey level of bee hives does not increase, as opposed to bee nests *MC-159419 - Custom beehive item can be used to spawn any entity, including command blocks *MC-159424 - Hostile bees will not sting you if you have a flower in your hand *MC-159441 - Bees stay leashed when leaving a bee hive, despite having dropped their lead when entering it, thus duplicating the lead *MC-159508 - Ctrl + Pick block on beehives and nests does not copy their honey levels *MC-159515 - Bees don’t sleep at night *MC-159518 - Bees stop their animations when standing still, even when still in the air *MC-159558 - Bees attempt to sting the player even after they’ve already stung the player *MC-159560 - Semi-transparent pixels on bee textures *MC-159584 - When a bee nest/hive with a bee inside is destroyed on Creative, the bees inside disappear *MC-159743 - Bee textures have inconsistent amounts of nectar *MC-159880 - Bee duplicate passenger entities when entering and leaving hives *MC-160008 - Drinking honey bottles doesn’t immediately make sound *MC-160254 - Bees do not pollinate on lilac, rose bush and peony '1.15 SS 19w37a:' Additions: *Item predicate in advancements now makes distinction between actual enchantments and stored enchantments Changes: *Parity #Boats will now smelt 6 items in a funace as fuel #Campfire can now be extinguished with shovel #Babies will now sometimes spawn in breadable groups of mobs *Blocks can now be pushed with a piston onto farmland and not break it so long as it could be placed and not break it Bug Fixes(27): *MC-2958 - Custom mobs and normal Vexes drop equipped items with looting despite DropChances set to 0 *MC-42248 - Placing lily pads does not have a hand animation in third-person *MC-60634 - Spawn egg ‘use’ animation not shown when using on animal *MC-110907 - Curse of vanishing doesn’t work in some places *MC-114715 - Mobs picking up items can drop their current item even with drop chance of 0 *MC-123307 - ‘/execute store’ can modify player data inside item “tags” of their Inventory or EnderItems *MC-125880 - Recipe book rejects bows with Damage:0 tag when crafting dispensers *MC-127094 - Arm animation is not executed in certain circumstances *MC-132445 - Spawn eggs used on water do not display a hand animation *MC-136352 - Tools from creative inventory/crafting don’t have Damage:0 set until relog *MC-136470 - Buckets’ CanPlaceOn NBT check is applied to the block behind *MC-145179 - data modify modifies player item data but shows error message *MC-152751 - Horse armor can occasionally be duplicated when killing a horse wearing it with Looting III *MC-153661 - Villagers always ring bells in the same direction, even if that should not be possible *MC-154873 - When breaking a block with an enchanted book with Silk Touch on it, the block drops itself *MC-157494 - Tamed animals no longer teleport to players properly *MC-158853 - Chests missing after converting and loading old map from 1.7.10 *MC-159455 - Mob riding item frame riding mob crashes the server when item frame breaks *MC-159785 - Cloned block contains same item in memory *MC-160123 - Large ferns no longer drop seeds *MC-160248 - Slime and magma cube spawners crash the game *MC-160456 - Bee Hives filled with honey are missing their top and bottom texture *MC-160458 - Using a portal in an older world creates a new portal instead of taking you to an existing one *MC-160461 - When being activated with Redstone, bells always ring in the same direction, even if that should not be possible *MC-160464 - New gamerules introduced in snapshot 19w36a default to false in worlds from older versions *MC-160484 - Placing wet sponges in the nether does not update redstone *MC-160498 - Gamerule fireDamage being set to false does not prevent lava damage '1.15 SS 19w38a:' Additions: *Added storage for data commands Changes: *Extended predicates for loot tables and advancements *Schedual command can now schedual multiple times Bug Fixes(11): *MC-70111 - When a thrown ender pearl is in the air, it disappears after relogging and you don’t get teleported. *MC-96207 - Boat breaking lily pad creates too much particles *MC-101247 - Horses, donkeys, mules, and boats sometimes disappear after dismounting *MC-103672 - Steerable ridden entity (boat / pig / horse) teleports back to previous position for short moment on dismount *MC-136367 - When exiting a boat it will put you on top of the boat *MC-138465 - Ender pearl forgets owner after reload(of game or chunks) *MC-157697 - Unplayable conditions when Pillagers loaded. Extreme lag spikes. *MC-158373 - Raid horn sounds play globally in all villages *MC-158414 - When riding an entity, players appear to be at the location they mounted it at as soon as they are out of range *MC-160367 - Pillagers don’t despawn *MC-160919 - Disabling fire damage does not disable magma block damage '1.15 SS 19w38b:' Bug Fixes(1): *MC-161268 - java.lang.IndexOutOfBoundsException while tesselating block model / Game crashes when breaking a block Category:Minecraft Updates